


He lays down

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Before the Abi, Boys In Love, David can sing really well, David sings Matteos favorite song for the end of the year “pep rally”, Jonas and David planned this, M/M, Matteo and David listen to She Lays Down when Matteo is depressed, Matteo says “Marry me”, They’ve been dating for 9 months, and David says “Yes”, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: A song can be the only thing that explains your feelings, sometimes.





	He lays down

    David, and Jonas were standing in the dark by the bleachers. The school was having their pep rally, at which students can perform almost like a talent show. David is dressed in sweats, along with one of Matteos sweaters. The Jonas sporting the same. Matteo is texting David, asking where he is. Next thing he knows, the sound of a teachers voice fills the gym. “Next up is David Schreibner, and Jonas Augustin”. They two of them walked to the middle of the gym floor, stopping where their stuff was set up. David sat in the stool with the mic, and Jonas next to him with his guitar. 

     “And he lays down on his bedroom floor the chemicals that make him laugh don't seem to be working anymore he tries his best, but it hurts his chest and even though his sun is gone he lights like a child nevertheless” David sang, he could feels everyones eyes on him. He looks over at Jonas, who just smiles at him, making him calm down. “My hair is brown, he's scared to touch and he just wants to feel something and I don't think that's asking for too much and when I go to sleep it's when he begins to weep—“

    David looked up, seeing Matteo standing in front of the risers, he was smiling at him. “He's appalled by not loving me at all he wears a frown and dressing gown when he lays down” Matteos favorite part comes up next, it’s his favorite because he relates to it the most. 

 

    “Well we got a plane, going to see my dad again he prayed that we fell from the sky simply to immediate the pain over the water, hmm over terrain, the engines all go bust, we turned to dust and I've no reason to complain, yeah and in the end, he chose cocaine but it couldn't fix his brain—He's appalled oh he doesn't love me at all he wears a frown and dressing gown when he lays down” The song was finished, Everyone was clapping whenever Matteo made his way over to his boyfriend. “I love you so much” He said, David wiping the tears from the blondes cheeks. “I love you too” he responded. 

     “Marry me” Matteo said, everyone was still cheering. “What?” David responded, Matteo got down on one knee. David thought he was just joking, yes they’ve been dating for a long time but he never thought he would be getting proposed to while still in High School. “David, you are my person. You are there for me through everything, I love you so fucking much that it’s scary sometimes. So would you do me the honor, of marrying me. David Schreibner, will you marry me?” Matteo said, pulling out a ring from his pocket. Tears streaming down his face, Matteo still holding his hand. “Yes” David responds. 

     “Yes?” Matteo confirms, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you” David sobs out, once Matteo slides the ring on his finger David pulls him up for a kiss. Matteos arms wrapping around the boys waist, Davids finding their way around the blondes neck. They turn around to see all their friends, some filming them. David puts his hand up, “We’re getting married” He says in disbelief to them, they all cheer and congragulate them. “Are we crazy?” Matteo asks him, David shaking his head — “No, because I knew that this was going to happen. Just didn’t expect it to be now, but I couldn’t be happier babe” David said, Matteo kissing him again. 

 

    “I love you” Matteo whispers, David places his hands on the blondes jaw. “I love you too” 


End file.
